Forum:Leubansky
Just so I am not called a vandal by someone who shall be nameless, does everyone support my Leubansky project? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I do. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) You have the approval of the Administration of the Wiki now. That should be enough. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The Administration sounds like a mad dictatorship now... Woogers(lol what ) 00:53, February 25, 2010 (UTC) As much as Tharnton is a brat..... the hijacking of a ten year old's project is messed up. Just kick him out of NRW at most. United Planets 00:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I think of it as a 'life experience'. Perhaps after all this military coup, he'll learn to be civil. Or he could just go baww to wikia and they'll lol at him. Woogers(lol what ) 01:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) All who don't support the Administration will be expelled from the Community AT ONCE. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) LOL Um, yea, its jokes like that that make people run away in fear. Woogers(lol what ) 01:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I know... :D Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I almost didn't see the lol bit. That would have been bad. Woogers(lol what ) 01:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) LOL, Tharnton is being blocked on his birthday! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Now, THAT, is just wrong. He is probably emptying his head of all the liquid it can hold. Woogers(lol what ) 01:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC). You all know how attached he is to this. Spart, unblock Tharnton after Operation: Leubansky, the first of Operation: Leubantia. . . sucks and needs work is finished, please. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Well I could do that, but I plan on getting a good sleep. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC) How awful… Waking up on your birthday and finding all your articles have been changed… Oh well. :) —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) February 25 and February 26 are both hectic days. In 2009, the Circum-Asia War was going on, now in 2010 the Leubantian renaissance is beginning. I'll be gradually doing my part. Do let me know if I'm taking his project too far. Genius In the Lamp 02:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) This is actually quite tedious, eh? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) You think it's tedious? Try making these redundant Prime Minister articles look different each time. {>:-{O> Genius In the Lamp 02:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Tharnton's ban expires in about 6 hours. I forgot it was his birhtday... I feel really bad now, but circumstance pushed me to do so. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) If you see a v any Leubansky-approved articles' words, please let me know. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:53, February 25, 2010 (UTC) My goodness this is hopeless. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Does this project only apply to language? Cause I have some infrastructure ideas. That Tharnton will disapprove of. But will, In my opinion, increase the quality of the project. Woogers(lol what ) 04:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) GITL has changed most politician ages, SS has been working on the flag, so prioject Leubansky should apply to the entire Leubansky renaossance. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Project Leubansky is only about Leubantian language, but there's still the rest of Operation Leubantia. Express your ideas and suggestions. Sir Spart Sparklbox 04:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) It's not really about changing anything, except the required language changes. It's just about adding details, and making stuff longer, what's already there. Woogers(lol what ) 04:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC) But Leubansky isn't only the name of the language; it's the demonym. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 20:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) In that case, I think we should rename all this Operation Leubansky, meaning this applies to Leubantia in general. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) If there is a British name of a politician, please change it; don't just transliterate it. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) As far as patronymics are concerned, will the Nordic -sen or the Slavic -ski suffix be used? Also, the first names should be consistent with names of the respective eras. For example, Biblical names and Latin derivatives (e.g. Markus, Dominikus) should be more common in the 17th & 18th Centuries. Genius In the Lamp 04:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. But a little lighter on the -ski. I also added in Leubantian -ford because it's too much work to change everything to -sen or -ski. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 16:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I was 11 on 25 February. I hate this mucking up of my project. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to have to say this sooner or later. I hate your project and how mucky it is. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Mucky? PSHAW! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 22:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC)